A Bed of Ivory White
by The Fairy Author
Summary: A NaLu Oneshot... I don't want to be a spoiler so figure it out for yourself :


**Heyya folks! Well… I'm still working with the 7****th**** chapter of "Destiny's Christmas Gift" but I got an idea went straight into my mind and I couldn't afford not to write it. Soooo.. Here it is.. I hope you enjoy. Please do Review!**

**Disclaimer: The Fairy Author is SADLY a disclaimer of Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

A Bed of Ivory White

"Natsu! Aren't you getting out of bed yet?" Lucy shouted, hands on her hips. But he didn't reply; not even a single complaint was heard from him.

"Aren't you listening to me, Natsu? I said, get out of that bed or I'll pour ice onto you!"

Still, he didn't reply.

"Don't make me count to three, Natsu. You know you won't like it."

Silence.

"One… Two... Three! Get out of that bed or I'll kick you out!"

"Lucy," Yawned a blue cat that was sleeping beside Natsu, "What's with all the noise?"

"Happy, wake Natsu up and tell him to get out of bed or else I'll kick him out."

"But… Lucy-" Happy started to defend, but was cut off by Lucy.

"No buts! What the hell is he doing here anyway? You know fully well that I have banned him from returning to this place, don't you?"

"Lucy…" Erza spoke as she placed a hand over Lucy's cold shoulder.

"No, Erza! Don't you understand? Natsu doesn't belong here!" Lucy contrasted.

"Stop it, Lucy. You're just hurting yourself more."

"NO!" Lucy yelled back at her, throwing away her arm. She angrily walked towards the bed in which Natsu was, took him by his collar and shook him insanely, "Natsu, get out of this room now! Get up and walk! Shout! Babble! Throw things! Burn stuff! Just please… please don't lay asleep here. Natsu… please wake up…"

"Lucy…" Erza sighed.

"Natsu! I order you to wake up this instant! Wake up, Natsu! Wake up!"

"Lucy, please stop that." Happy pleaded.

"You idiot," Lucy stopped as she held his collar tighter, "Natsu, please… wake up…" Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Lucy, I think it would better for you to take a rest for a while. Your injuries don't look good either." Mirajane suggested.

"Mira-nee," Elfman whispered then shook his head.

"Why?" Lucy asked painfully, "Why did you do that, Natsu?"

* * *

Flashback –

"Look! Up there!" Lucy pointed as she shivered in fear. Ezra, Happy and Gray were stunned with what they saw. "Coooooool!" Natsu commented.

A large beast with fierce red eyes flew above them. With its wings stretched widely and its roar echoed to the far extent of the town, its head was that of a crocodile.

"Can we seriously do this?" Lucy asked.

"Don't you trust us?" Erza asked back.

"Aye… Lucy doesn't believe we could defeat the monster." Happy teased.

"I believe in Erza, Gray and Natsu…" Lucy corrected.

"What about me?"

"That is what I don't believe in, Happy." Lucy joked.

"Not funny."

"Anyway," Erza started, "we have to find its weakness. That'll be the easiest way to defeat such a monster."

"Gaaah! I don't need that. I'll just burn it to a crisp and get our food money afterwards!" Natsu cheered while flames start to wrap around his fist.

"Don't be a show off, flame brain." Gray mocked.

"What did you say, underwear king?"

"Who are you calling underwear king, you fire pig?"

"Stop it you two!" Erza commanded and they behaved like they were kids.

The team attacked the monster. Natsu, together with happy, and Erza were fighting from mid-air, and Lucy, who called out Sagittarius, and Gray were doing far attacks on ground. After a long and tough battle, the monster fell out of the sky and straight to the hard ground. Everyone was left almost breathless and powerless after such a combination, but the monster still managed to stand up. Even with its wings broken, and its body injured and burned, it still contained strength to put up a fight.

"Lucy! Take Gray with you and run into the forest!" Erza commanded.

"I won't leave you guys!" Lucy steadily answered.

"You have to! Natsu and I can handle this!"

"No! Happy,"

"Aye?"

"Take Gray with you and fly to the forest!"

"What about Lucy?"

"I can take care of myself, Happy. Now go!"

"Aye sir!" And he flew along with Gray.

Unluckily for Lucy, the monster caught attention of her and started to attack her. The beast roared and punched Lucy strong enough to make her fly to mid-air. Now… this beast prepared its strongest attack on Lucy. As she was falling unconsciously, the monster roared a sonic beam that was locked at her.

"NATSU! LUCY!" Erza screamed. Then everything went blank.

The next thing she knew was waking up from her ivory bed, and feeling the pain all over her body. She looked around and saw everyone from fairy tail in tears.

"Oh Lucy, thank God you're awake." Levy's soft voice spoke.

"Levy? Everyone? What happened?" Lucy asked, trying to sit down.

"You have to rest, Lucy."

"B-but… Why is everyone crying?"

No one answered.

"W-what's wrong?"

Still, no one dared to speak.

"Tell me!" Lucy panicked.

"Lucy… It's about Natsu."

ROOM 304. Natsu Dragneel.

She stood there by the window. No matter how hard she tried, she can't stop her eyes from producing tears.

"While you were falling, Natsu caught you and took the final blow for himself. It was the beast's last power released. It died after releasing that amount of magic on Natsu." Erza stated. Now the mood was dense and everyone is still in tears.

"He saved us, Lucy…" Gray added. His head was buried deep between his two palms as he continued, "I hate to admit it… but he saved our butts."

Lucy punched the window extremely hard. She then fell to her knees and cried harder, "If… If only I followed Erza… If I wasn't stubborn… This wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Lucy. Natsu did that for everyone's sake." Erza said. This tensed up the mood, and everyone cried harder.

"What's gonna happen to Natsu-nii now, Erza-nee?" Romeo sniffed as he asked.

"Well, the doctors did their best… but…"

"But? But what, Erza?" Lucy nervously asked.

"But… no one knows when he would wake up… or if he will ever wake up…"

Those words kept on repeating itself in Lucy's mind. _But… no one knows when he would wake up… or if he will ever wake up… or if he will ever wake up… wake up… wake up…_

Lucy quickly stood up, wiped her tears and kicked open the room's door.

End of Flashback –

* * *

Lucy punched his arm as she cried, "Why did you have to save me? Why did you have to take that blow?"

"Lucy, that's enough." Makarov said.

"Master… Who is this guy?" Lucy's voice was trembling.

"It's Natsu, Lucy? Have you forgotten already?" Happy replied.

"This is not Natsu. This is not _our_ Natsu."

"Lucy, I said-"

"Just look at him! He looks pathetic! Does this look like our Natsu to you? He's in a hospital bed, comatose for no-one-knows-how-long! He's… not even smiling… Total pain and suffering… that's what this guy is in right now. _This is not Natsu!_" Lucy screamed.

Suddenly, a warm gentle hand took hold of hers. Everyone outside the room had their eyes widened.

"W-who…" Lucy whispered, eagerly hoping it was him.

"Who are you calling pathetic, you weirdo?" Natsu teased. It _is_ him.

"N-n-n-natsu! I… I thought-" She was cut by Natsu's point finget covering her mouth, shushing her.

He grinned at her then slowly said, "Do you think I'll be defeated by a weak beast? I'm a dragon, remember?"

Now tears were trickling down her cheeks once again. Everyone's face lightened up also. They wanted to burst the door open and hug the dragon slayer, but were stopped by Erza.

"Let them be, for now." Erza commanded and everyone had no choice but to follow.

"O-o-oi! Why are you still crying? I'm alive and well! Can't you see? OUCH!" He stated as he fell back to bed in pain after trying to sit up.

"Stupid! Reckless! Idiot! What were you thinking back then?" Lucy yelled at him as she punched his arms again.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! You're the one who will kill me! Stop! I… I did that because…" Natsu paused.

"Because?" Lucy insisted for an answer but Natsu just grinned, "Gah! Whatever your reason was, it isn't acceptable! Don't ever make me worry like that, got it? You are such and idio-" She was cut when Natsu kissed her lips as he cupped her face in his left hand and lifted himself with his right. It was a quick, but loving kiss. "because I love you, weirdo. I would never forgive myself if ever I see you get hurt." He continued.

A flush of bright pink filled Lucy's face. PAK! She punched his head.

"Ow! And what was that for?!"

"Don't just go around kissing people just because you want to!" Lucy said, cross-armed. The blush on her face was still visible.

"I-I thought you would like it?"

"Who said I would, stupid?"

"Then, you didn't like it?"

"Come here you!" Lucy smiled and hugged him, "I loved it." She winked.

"You're weird."

"Shut up."

"But hey, I love you… you freaking weirdo."

"I love you too, you idiotic moron…"

And with that, a passionate kiss…

"Uh.. Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I like your bed better than this one."

"I'd rather see you sleeping on my bed than in this bed of ivory white sheets."

"Oh really? You're so in love with me, aren't you?"

"Not really. It's just easier to kick you out and there is no one who could stop me from doing so."

"WEIRDO."

* * *

**There you go! Yeah, I've planned to make a sad story, but this is how it went. Soooo, how do you think? I appreciate constructive criticisms...**

**Till next time!**


End file.
